This invention relates to apparatus for preventing flood water from entering a building. More particularly, this relates to apparatus for preventing flood water from entering a building which, when there is no danger of flooding, permits unimpeded entry into the building, but which when flooding is imminent, can be deployed to prevent the water from entering the building through doors, windows, airbricks, etc.
In buildings that are in low lying districts and in buildings which are close to beaches, etc. there is a danger that at times of flooding or high tide, the water can rise so high as to enter the buildings. These may be protected on an ad hoc basis, for instance, by placing sandbags around the doorways but this is unsatisfactory. Another form which is sometimes employed is in the form of duck boards, which can be slotted into frames surrounding the door, rather in the manner of a sash window. These, however, are not leak proof, and are ill-adapted to preventing water from entering a building by all the means by which it may do so. For instance, cellars or semi-basements often have an opening close to ground level which it is difficult to protect completely. In addition, such constructions as airbricks are again difficult to protect.
A clear need therefore exists for a means of preventing water from entering buildings.
According to the present invention, this is provided by apparatus for preventing flood water from entering a building which comprises a first member for permanent attachment to the walls of the building and adapted to fit around an opening in the building, and a detachable second member adapted to be fixed to said first member, wherein said first member comprises a frame adapted to fit around at least three sides of said opening and provided with first fixing means, and said second member comprises a curved member provided at its circumference with a flange, and second fixing means adapted to engage said first fixing means, and a gasket bonded to said second member around its circumference.
Advantageously, the first and second members are formed from glass-reinforced plastics material.